


You really aren't what I expected.

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: There’s a new villain in Gotham. One that the Bat can’t handle. So he calls Amanda Waller in to help, and she orders Task Force X into Gotham to take this villain down. But after meeting the villain they’re supposed to take down, can Harley do her job, or is she going to risk her head for a love that doesn’t hurt?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! First go in this fandom and at this ship. I read a couple of stories and fell in love with the ship so I thought I'd try my hand. Tell me what you think.

Amanda sighed as she studied the photos of Gotham before her. It was incredible, the city was an absolute wreck. She put the photos on the table and fixed her companion with a tired look “Looks like a lot of damage.”

The handsome man nodded slowly “Those photos were taken two days ago, two and a half hours after this new threat was first seen.”

“She worked that quickly?”

“Brought the city to its knees.”

The dark woman raised a brow curiously “What do you want me to do Mr Wayne?”

Bruce gave a relaxed, knowing smile “My friend wants your friends to go in and play Gardener.”


	2. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda visits the Inmates of Belle Reve and we get a glimpse of the new Villain of Gotham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Something I should've mentioned in the previous chapter, my updates tend to be either fairly quick or... You know, not so much. I work on my inspiration. Regardless, enjoy.

Harley Quinn sat in her cage with a cup of coffee and a Psychiatry magazine in her hands. Like every other day in Belle Reve, it was peaceful, quiet. She sat and read before a lightbulb lit up in her mind and she nearly dropped her half empty cup of coffee: Where the hell were all the guards? On a good day, she saw at least ten, but now she was unsupervised. Something big must’ve been going down, and at that, she giggled.

Of course, she actually did drop the ceramic cup at the sight of the severe black woman who was technically her boss. She recovered quick enough though, and bounded over to the bars with her typical manic grin “Been a while since I seen _you_ , Devil Lady!”

Amanda just looked at her passively, though Harley smirked at the twitch that seemed to have develop in her left eye “Remember what you did in Midway City?”

The clown girl giggled madly, knowingly “Where are ya shippin us to this time?”

Amanda gave a long suffering sigh, imagining all the ways this could potentially go wrong “You’re going to Gotham.”

Harley’s grin stayed with her the rest of the day.

 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

 

Floyd Lawton was laying into his punching bag, venting all the anger that resulted from his daughter’s letter. Apparently, she was getting bullied for being his daughter. She defended herself, but she was doing so violently. Detentions, suspensions, the whole shebang, because some stuck up, self-righteous little bastard couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Keep being so rough and you’ll break a few fingers.”

At the voice of the bitch who owned his sorry ass, he reared back and dealt the bag one colossal punch, his hand ripping through the leather and embedding itself in course stuffing. He shot the woman a look “Whatever it is, I’ll do it. Just get my daughter a tutor.”

She raised a brow, curious, but nodded anyway “Deal.”

He nodded and pulled his hand from the punching bag, only to throw the other at it, splitting it in half.

 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

 

She looked around from her perch atop the roof of the tallest building in Gotham, at the destruction she’d caused. She hadn’t planned to do so much, but damn if she didn’t enjoy watching them scream. She’d come back to this city to get revenge, to kill the man who wronged her, and she did just that. Killing the bastard had come and gone hand-in-hand with a sense of grim satisfaction, that he was dead by her hand, but that she had become a monster in the process.

Gotham City wasn’t burning.

But strangling the jewel of America in the jungle that would’ve grown were it not for humanity?

Well, that was even better.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley literally bounced as Flagg prattled on about their mission. Basically, it was a rehash of what happened in Midway City: Go in, protect yourselves long enough to take down the threat and get out. Except this wasn’t Midway City, it was Gotham. It was home.

The thought of going home was tempered however, at the realisation of a thought that was simultaneously hilarious and terrifying: The reason they were called in was because, whoever this person was, the _Batman_ couldn’t handle it.

Still, she bounced, happy. Happy to be going home, happy to see Mister J again, happy to cause a bit of havoc again.

Happy to go back where she belonged.

 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

 

The fact he was going home was music to Floyd’s ears. Music dulled, of course, by the fact that the entire city had been evacuated as best as possible when shit hit the fan. While happy to help if it cut his prison time, the bastards could’ve at least told him where his daughter was.

He listened with a scowl as Flagg explained the plan, memorising all the really important bits and completely disregarding anything he found unusable. Gotham was his home. He knew all the back alleys and shortcuts in the city. He knew how to get where to go as easily as possible.

His lips twisted into a smirk. He knew that without a doubt, that despite his bravado and all-talk demeanor, Flagg knew not to piss him off.

Because shooting the uppity bastard right between the eyes would be worth having his head blown off.

 

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

 

Something had changed.

She could feel it, in the plants, in the soil. Something was different.

Vehicles, heavier than your run-of-the-mill, suburban people movers and the testosterone fuelled, over-compensating 4WDs, entered the city. They were big, lumbering beasts whose fumes choked her plants and whose wheels crushed anything and everything under their tread.

The outskirts of Gotham she had left open, to see if anyone dared come in. The man in the black suit had dared, but he was male and easily swayed. The only reason she didn’t kill him then and there was because a vigilante like him must’ve had friends. Judging by the vehicles that were coming in, he had called them.

Good.

She needed a bit of sport.


End file.
